


Про Шиндо и чрезвычайные ситуации

by GrafEnone



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Шиндо опаздывает на официальную игру, Тойя волнуется.





	Про Шиндо и чрезвычайные ситуации

**Author's Note:**

> тоже где-то 2015 год

До матча оставалось двадцать минут, а Шиндо ещё не было. Тойя, уже устроившийся за гобаном, нервно поглядывал на часы. Шиндо никогда не опаздывал на официальные игры и редко приходил позже, чем за полчаса до начала. А на матч с Тоей он и подавно должен был прийти намного загодя!  
Мир профессионального го был благосклонен к их соперничеству, но преступно редко сводил на официальных играх — в лучшем случае, два раза в год. Это добавляло остроты в их «публичную» жизнь. Несмотря на это, они с Шиндо играли почти ежедневно — по крайней мере, старались хотя бы пересекаться, если случай не позволял сыграть партию-другую. Но серьёзные матчи всегда оставались для них обоих серьёзным событием… Шиндо не мог опоздать.  
За пять минут до начала Тойя почувствовал вибрацию в кармане брюк. Дёрнувшись, он достал телефон, желая быстро его отключить, но что-то подтолкнуло его ответить на звонок, когда он увидел непривычно короткий незнакомый номер.  
Он вышел из комнаты игроков и нажал приём.  
— Тойя Акира-сан? — сразу же спросил приятный мужской голос. Незнакомый. Тойя напрягся.  
— Да, это я, — сказал он.  
— Моё имя Ооба, я дежурный врач районной больницы. Я звоню Вам по поводу Шиндо Хикару-сана. В его досье указано, что именно с Вами нужно связаться в случае чрезвычайной ситуации, — голос говорившего был безукоризненно вежлив, и Тойя на миг проклял эту характерную учтивость. Ладони тут же вспотели, колени подкосились.  
— Да, конечно, — быстро пробормотал он. — Что случилось?  
— Шиндо-сан попал в аварию. Его повреждения несерьёзны, однако протокол обязывает меня известить Вас о том, что он некоторое время проведёт в больнице.   
— Я… — Тойя замер, нервно сглотнул. — Что с ним?  
— У Шиндо-сана перелом ноги. Сейчас доктор накладывает гипс.  
Облечение резко укололо под лёгкие, и Тойя протяжно выдохнул.  
— Назовите, пожалуйста, адрес, я приеду, — чётко сказал он и, после того, как Ооба продиктовал адрес клиники и номер палаты, отключился. Руки немного тряслись. Тойя посмотрел на время: отсчёт матча пошёл.  
Убрав телефон в карман, Тойя направился к организатору-наблюдателю, чтобы сообщить тому о состоянии Шиндо.

***

— Ты! Несчастный, необязательный кретин! — кричал Тойя, взволнованно расхаживая от окна до стены. — Как ты вообще умудрился попасть под машину именно сегодня, а? Я тебя спрашиваю!  
Шиндо, которому только-только наложили гипс, мрачно зыркнул на него и громко цыкнул:  
— Не мельтеши, а! И так голова болит, ещё и ты со своими криками!  
— Помолчал бы! — резко остановившись, воскликнул Тойя, однако взял себя в руки, напоминая самому себе, что в больнице не стоит разводить лишний шум. Почувствовав в себе силу говорить ровно, он неприязненно бросил в сторону Шиндо: — Ты лишился права голоса в тот момент, когда решился перейти улицу на красный.  
Долго выдохнув, Тойя уселся в кресло для посетителей. Движения его были дёргаными, он всё ещё нервничал: по поводу отменённого матча, по поводу состояния Шиндо, по поводу аварии. Он чувствовал неумолимое приближение жгучей мигрени. Устало потерев переносицу, Тойя снова вздохнул.  
— Ну, Тойя, — подал голос Шиндо. На этот раз он звучал пристыжено и в самом деле несчастно. Шиндо не любил, когда Тойя часто вздыхал. — Ну, правда… Я, знаешь… Ох!  
Шиндо рваным жестом растрепал волосы, отводя взгляд к окну.  
— Я очень торопился, вот. Хотел пораньше прийти. Это же _наш матч_ — как я мог не прийти! И, в общем… Ну, я так задумался, что совсем не заметил — там же ещё, на том перекрёстке, недавно совсем светофор починили, и всё такое…  
Под конец речи Шиндо совсем сник, повесив голову. Тойя искоса взглянул на него: и впрямь ведь раскаивается. Да и досада у них тоже общая — и досада, и обида, и расстройство. Они оба дорожили официальными играми друг с другом, но, раз так случилось, что поделать?  
Тойя медленно втянул воздух через нос, напоминая себе, что он уже не ребёнок, и надо взять себя в руки — пусть хоть кто-то из них двоих будет в пристойном состоянии.  
— Кстати, — сказал Тойя, закрывая тем самым неприятную темы, и устроился в кресле поудобнее. — Я указан как "человек, с которым стоит связаться в случае чрезвычайной ситуации", серьёзно?  
— Ну, да, — Шиндо пожал плечами, встречая взгляд Тойи. На его лице было написано такое изумление, будто они говорили о чём-то само собой разумеющимся. Хотя, может, так и было. Шиндо тем временем горько хмыкнул, словно угадав мысли Тойи:  
— Да и, — сказал он медленно, — кто ещё, кроме тебя?  
«Ну, да, — подумал Тойя. — Больше некого».  
У Шиндо было много друзей и много приятелей, и даже лучшие друзья были, а Тойя был просто Тойей — вне сравнений, вне определений. Наверное, Шиндо казалось немыслимым, что кто-то может не понять его странного отношения к Тойе — даже если это сам Тойя.  
«Пусть», — думал Шиндо. Он был совершенно уверен, что Тойя тоже держит его за пределами каких-то наименований и ярлыков.  
— В самом деле, — с понятливым смешком протянул тем временем Тойя. — Кто ещё?.. 


End file.
